


Antique

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [43]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: AU, Bad Puns, Barry is a thief, M/M, Rouges are good guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: The Rouges are having trouble with the newest meta in Central.





	

The vase sat in the middle of the room. It was an antique that had being loaned to the museum by Wonder Woman herself. The Princess had felt it be important to share her home’s history with all the world. It was part of a traveling exhibit and had already made it’s way through Metropolis, Starling and Coast City. The current stop is Central City. Which would not have been an issue any other time except for the fact that a new thief was making his rounds. The meta task force of Central was called to protect the exhibit. None of them ever used their actual names, only the Captain and a very select few at the precinct knew their names. They were part of the Justice League but tended to stay in Central unless their help was truly needed.

“Hey Heatwave, anything on your end?” The white haired leader asked over the com.

“Nothin’ here Cold.” came the gruff response.

“Check in with Mirror Master and Weather Wizard, I’ll check in with Golden Glider and the doves’.”

“You sure you don’t want me checking in with Pied Piper? He’s still pretty pissed that his date got canceled.” Captain Cold rolled his eyes as he looked around.

“I’ll deal with it. Besides, he’ll be in a better mood once the exhibit leaves and Trickster takes him out of town for the week.” Cold stated.

“Right. Well, whatever you say Captain.” Cold checked in with the rest of his team before sighing. They were sure that the Scarlet Speedster would be making his move tonight, so far there had been no sign of him though.  
Len sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the bit of frost that got caught it. He was going to check in again when static began to charge the air. He knew that feeling. At once he shot out ice, covering the ground. The sound of boots hitting ice was followed by a thump.

“Neat trick frosty.” Flash commented as he stood up. He paused, eyeing him over slowly.

“Damn, they were not kidding. For someone so cold, you sure are hot.” Flash sent him a wink. It threw Captain Cold off.

“What?”

“Come on cutie, play with me. I’ll be really disappointed that I went through all this effort and don’t get to see you in action.” Flash sent a wink before taking off. At once Captain Cold was freezing the ground and creating blocks. Flash yelped as he slipped. Cold would have found it funny if the speedster hadn’t come crashing into him. When he opened his eyes he was looking down at a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him.

“I know I’m not one to talk, but don’t you think you’re moving a little fast? I mean, we don’t even know each other’s names.” Captain Cold scoffed as he started freezing the Flash to the ground.

“Like I would tell you my name.” A wolfish grin was on Flash’s face as he leant forward, letting his lips brush the meta’s ear.

“You don’t need to _Lenny_.” Len froze and Flash sped away to lean on a column, “I know all your names, but don’t worry. I won’t tell. Besides I like Hartley and James. They are both simply _adorable_.” Len eyed the young man with narrowed eyes.

“You know my name. Do I get to know yours?” Flash made an exaggerated thinking face. Before he could answer there was a noise.

“Sorry to make this quick, been ice meeting you, but you know how things are. I have enough heat on me already without the others seeing me too.” With that Flash was gone and so was the vase. Golden Glider came running in with Heatwave and all Len could do was sigh heavily.

~  
Len was sitting with the rest of his group at a Justice League meeting being held at Wayne Towers. It was all for publicity, but still. He still felt bad that the vase had been stolen the week before. Diana had brushed it off as no big deal. Len sighed. Superman was speaking when a familiar charge was filling the air. At once Len was standing, ice beginning to cover his hands. The rest of the League looked at him questioningly but his team was standing as well. There was a strong breeze then nothing. Len looked down to see himself holding the stolen vase with a note on it.

“Did… Did he just return something he stole?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Who?” Green Lantern spoke up.

“The Flash.” Lisa answered. Diana took the vase back, and read the note out loud.

“I’m snow sorry for having to run off like that. I’ll tell you my name next time we meet up. Then we can continue where we left off in the museum.” Len groaned as he let his head fall into his hands.

“What _did_ happen?”

“ _Nothing_.” At the looks he finally gave in, “He flirted with me while we were fighting.”

“Sounds like Bats and Catwoman.” snickered Green Lantern before someone hit him. Already getting annoyed Len excused himself to get a coffee. As he was walking he bumped into a blonde. The guy was cute with messy hair and a happy glint to his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention.” The man stated back. Len looked him over with a tiny frown.

“Is something wrong?”

“You just seem familiar.” Len muttered. The man gave a sweet smile.

“I get that a lot.” He looked Len over, “I guess you’re here about the League meeting? I’m actually picking up my friends. They’re reporters.”

“I’m Captain Cold.” Len introduced himself. The man gave him a blinding smile as he held out his hand.

“I’m Barry Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of it being kind of AU without going all out with it.


End file.
